Reparando lo que estaba roto
by Nigthmare Shadow
Summary: Para solucionar un futuro terrible, Twiligh aprende un conjuro prohibido para viajar al pasado, con la voluntad de hacer lo que sea y la mas peligrosa entidad Equestre como única aliada, podrá lograr su cometido. Dark Twiligh Timetravel fic


**Nigthmare: Bueno, además de comenzar este fic nuevo, estas notas son un aviso, mi historia de aventuras EG: Cronicas del Ragnarok entrara en un pequeño Hiatus, la razón es simple , me mandaron tantos Ocs que me enrede tratando de encontrarle cabida a todos, el fic en si será muy largo y pues no pensé que tendría tantos Ocs como los que me llegaron, por eso lo pospondré unos meses para aclarar bien como entraran todos y que efecto tendrán en el Plot principal, no se alarmen, eso solo es para ese fic, todos mis otros trabajos siguen en marcha y con viento a Popa así que no tienen demasiado por que preocuparse, este cap, mas bien es un Preludio de un fic que planeo hacer una vez que termine mi Fic de " Cronicas de un romance no muy común", este es el primer cap de lo que en el fandom en ingles llaman Dark Timetravel Fic, personajes escapando de un futuro apocalíptico viajando en el tiempo para cambiar las cosas, pues con personajes equestres antropomórficos, les traigo una idea personal de esta clase de fics, no aceptare Ocs, tengo un grupo de conocidos, cuyos ocs específicos podrían servirme, pero voy a preguntar antes de usarlos, por ahora unas cuantas explicaciones.**

**Si esta asi: **\- Probando, uno dos - : **Es dialogo normal hablado.**

**Si esta asi: **_\- Probando, uno dos -_ : **Es diálogos mentales, telepatía.**

**Si esta asi: **_**\- Probando, uno dos -**_ : **Es diálogos demoniaco, voz de algún espíritu o demonio.**

**Finalmente, este es solo el primer cap, y es el comienzo, no tendrá caps nuevos pronto puesto que primero quiero terminar mi fic romántico.**

**Tema de apertura: Fantasy Mithology ( Yousei Teikoku, Mirai Nikki OST 1 ).**

Corriendo a través del bosque avanzaban tres figuras, las tres vestidas de pies a cabeza en ropas blancas, manchadas totalmente de sangre. Dos de ellas eran figuras femeninas, una de ellas pegaso y la otra alicornio, el otro no mas grande que las dos chicas era un muchacho Unicornio, las características físicas de los tres no podían verse por que sus ropas los cubrían del todo, solo dejando sus ojos visibles, el unicornio y la Pegaso tenían profundos ojos verde agua, mientras que la alicornio tenia ojos violetas con pupilas rasgadas.

Los tres corrían a toda velocidad por el bosque escapando de desconocidos. Una ráfaga de energía paso cerca de ellos estallando contra un árbol cercano, derribándolo y obligando a los tres a detenerse, esa minima detención basto para que las tres figuras fueran totalmente rodeadas.

-No podemos dejar que se escapen, no lo entiendes Twiligth?- Pregunto la obvia lider del grupo, una unicornio con ojos violetas y cabello plateado,

-Callate Trixie!- Twiligth, la figura encapuchada con los ojos rasgados dijo mientras de manera defensiva ponía a la chica Pegaso detrás suyo.

-Twiligth, llévatela, ustedes aun pueden cambiar esto, yo les daré un poco de tiempo- Dijo el muchacho que la acompañaba, Twiligth asintió y tomando la mano de la chica a su lado se teletransporto a una distancia ideal para seguir corriendo.

-Pagaras por esto maldito!- Grito Trixie, pero antes de que el grupo pudiera continuar con su persecución el cuerno del encapuchado brillo mientras susurraba- _Eternal Darkness-_ Y toda el área fue envuelta en una completa oscuridad, acompañada rápidamente del sonido de carne desgarrada y gritos de dolor, pero luego de unos momentos la oscuridad se disperso, mostrando a gran cantidad de los perseguidores muertos, y a la figura encapuchada con el pecho atravesado con una daga de energía de la Trixie-Bastardo…- ella susurro mirando al muchacho que estaba a segundos de morir frente a ella- Que razón tienes para seguir peleando cuando obviamente ya es inútil…-

-No…se suponía que terminara asi…- Susurro el mientras la sangre bajaba rápidamente por sus labios- Este es un destino muy cruel para este mundo…- Dio una suave sonrisa-…Ellas van a arreglar todo…- Dijo para luego morir por la herida en su pecho.

Twiligth y la otra chica continuaban corriendo por el bosque lo mas rápido que podían- No te preocupes Shy, podemos cambiar esto, recuperaremos a todos nuestros amigos y destruiremos este futuro- Le dijo Twiligth mientras corrían.

-De verdad crees…- Empezó hablando con suavidad Fluttershy- Que el conjuro que Nigtmare te enseño funcionara?, Ella dijo que tenia un 61% de posibilidades de fallar.

-Bueno, esperemos caer en el 33% de que funcionara-

Luego de horas de correr por el bosque, finalmente llegaron a un claro con una enorme catarata,- Este es el lugar Nigthmare?- Pregunto Twiligth.

**-Si, los elementos para el ritual están dentro de la cueva tras esa catarata-** Respondió el espiritu de Nigthmare Moon desde dentro de Twiligth.

Ambas asintieron y se lanzaron a la catarata, nadando por un pasillo oscuro durante varios minutos, hasta que emergieron en una recamara, en el suelo estaban dibujados varios símbolos runicos y en el centro de todo estaba una pequeña flama azul.**-Apúrate niña, puedo sentir varias firmas de energía viniendo rápidamente hasta aquí-**Le advirtió a Twiligth, asintiendo ambas chicas salieron del agua y sin esperar ningun segundo Twiligth saco un cuchillo oxidado de entre sus ropas y corto una de sus muñecas, dejando que su sangre caiga en los símbolos, llenando estos de liquido carmesí, luego fue al centro donde la flama.

-Deténganse!- Grito uno de sus perseguidores llegando al lugar seguido por varios otros mas, Twiligth ni siquiera se volteo a mirarlo mientras continuaba con las instrucciones y preparaciones.

-No te preocupes Twi, voy a detenerlos- Dijo Fluttershy sacando una gargantilla dorada de entre sus ropas y poniéndosela al cuello, un brillo intenso la envolvió y apenas se detuvo movió sus brazos y el agua alrededor de ella se movió arrastrando y alejando a los asaltantes.

-Rapido el ritual esta terminado!- Grito Twiligth mientras que sus ojos se volvían negros- _**Consuming Darkness**__\- _Dijo con una voz profunda usando el poder de Nigthmare Moon para potenciar el conjuro, una ráfaga de sombras sólidas se lanzo y corto a varios de sus oponentes.

-Comienza tu la cuenta regresiva, te alcanzare en un momento- Dijo Fluttershy mientras mandaba otra enorme ola contra sus oponentes, Twiligth asintió y con un ultimo destello de su cuerno el circulo ritual empezó a brillar, pero luego miro horrorizada como su amiga era atravezada en el pecho por una espada a manos de uno de los enemigos, sin siquiera pensarlo se movio y elimino a su atacante para luego tomar a su amiga en brazos y tratar de meterla al circulo, pero antes de llegar Fluttershy se separo de ella y empujo a Twiligth dentro de la barrera, quedando la pegaso afuera de esta.

-NO!- Grito Twiligth tratando de salir y alcanzarla, pero una barrera en los limites de el circulo- Fluttershy por que?- Pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No puedo acompañarte Twily…no puedo seguir viviendo con estas horribles memorias, no podría soportarlo…- Ella le susurro desde el otro lado de la barrera- Solo prométeme, que cuando vuelvas, no tardaras tanto en devolver mis sentimientos…-

**-**Te lo prometo…- Susurro ella con angustia en su voz.

-Bien…te amo Twi…- Fue lo ultimo que escucho, antes de ser envuelta en una completa oscuridad mientras sentía como su cuerpo se desintegraba.

Twiligth se sentía como si le hubiera caído una montaña encima. Ella abrió los ojos para confirmar que talvez, solo tal vez el ritual había funcionado, pero tenia miedo, miedo de que halla fallado y que al abrir los ojos de nuevo se encontraría en esa oscura celda, atormentada por las imágenes de las golpeadas y destrozadas figuras de todas sus amigas otra vez, decidiendo enfrentar la realidad abrió los ojos y se encontró con un techo de madera, levantándose rápidamente miro donde estaba, y se encontraba de nuevo en la biblioteca Golden Oaks, revisando la fecha, vio que eran 4 meses antes de su examen final como aprendiz de la princesa, lo que significaba que el conjuro funciono y que ahora solo seguía siendo un unicornio.

**-Es bueno verte despierta niña…-**

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y corriendo al baño se miro al espejo, en vez de encontrarse con su reflejo, fue recibida por una versión oscura de si misma, en vez de su cabello lila con la franja rosadas esta tenia cabello totalmente negro, y ojos de color verde con pupilas rasgadas, ademas de que su pelaje era de un color lavanda oscuro y opaco- Me alegra que también hallas vuelto conmigo Nigthmare Moon…-Dijo mirando el espejo.

**\- El conjuro funciono perfectamente, no solo tu conciencia de ese futuro viajo a tu cuerpo de este tiempo, también me trajo consigo, espero que pienses honrar nuestro trato…-**

-Si, tu me ayudaras a detener toda esa catástrofe…y cuando eso termine yo te dejare libre y are un pacto para nunca volver a usar los elementos de la armonía en tu contra…-

**-No te aflijas, soy el menor de dos males, o prefieres ese futuro infernal del que acabamos de escapar?- **Pregunto su reflejo con una sonrisa siniestra.

-No, y voy a hacer todo en mi poder para detenerlo…-Susurro Twiligth con convicción mirando su reflejo en el espejo…

**Tema de cierre: Kyomu Densen, Infección de pesadillas ( Another, Op 1)**

**Bueno, este es el cap uno, es mas que seguro que no entienden nada, pero no se preocupen, a lo largo de los siguiente caps empezaremos a ver que fue lo que paso en esa otra linea de tiempo ademas de ver los primeros cambios para detener esta, muchos cambios van a haber, va a haber bashing de personajes y sobre todo mucho suspenso, no esperen cap nuevo pronto, pero es una idea que planeo continuar, gracias por su apoyo y nos vemos la proxima SHANARO!.**


End file.
